Find A Way To My Heart
by Lady Mercury
Summary: The story about a man, a husband and a father: Celeborn.


  
**Name: **Find A Way To My Heart  
**Author:** Madde  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** The story about a man, a husband and a father: Celeborn.  
**Notes:** This story isn't beta read. So any grammar or spelling mistakes is because English isn't my first language…  
Music lyrics from Find A Way To My Heart by Phil Collins 

*******

_Find a way to my heart, and I will always be with you  
From wherever you are, I'll be waiting  
I'll keep a place in my heart, you will see it shining through  
So find a way to my heart, and I will, I will follow you_

*******

Celebrian was the name he gave her the very first time he held her in his arms. The very first time he saw her when he finally was allowed to se his wife and newborn child. A daughter. A beautiful child, a creation of him and Galadriel. How would had guessed all those years ago when he first met Galadriel that he one day would have in his arms the very creation of there joined love in his arms? Not him. He had never believed that he would one day look into a eyes that blue and beautiful as Galadriels and that he would be forever lost. He fell and fell and never regain his footing again. He gently stroked the baby's hair, the one thing she had after him. It was as silver as his. Celebrían was her mothers image but his hair, the silver marked her as his. He smiled. He remembered the first time he felt the gently moments how her when she was still inside Galadriels belly. He has been working, reading some reports when Galadriel has walked into his room and gently took him by his and and led him to sit beside her on a sofa in the room. There she has placed his hand on her belly, round and beautiful and he has for the first time felt the stirring of life inside. Her mind has touched his for the first time. She knew him, she knew that he was her father and her mind was filled with joy at the very thought of him. She loved him. She wasn't even born yet and still she loved him. He has been speechless just sitting there feeling her move against his hand and Galadriel had let him. 

She felt the bond between father and daughter grew and when he finally lifted his eye from her belly to her eyes they shine white tears. She smiled and leaned closer and let her lips meet his for a kiss that quickly deepened to a much more passion filled one that she had intended. But she didn't mind. How could she? Celeborn was her soulmate, she has felt it the very first time she has met him and looked into his eyes. The very first time he spoke to her she was lost. After that day the hardly spend any time apart. The very first time they made love under the stars in a meadow she finally realized that he was the one she has been looking for all her life and when he feel asleep beside her on the grass, his face on her chest and his arms around her and she felt his heart beat against her, she cried of joy. There wedding was spectacular. It lasted for weeks. And the day she woke up and for the first time felt the presence of there daughter inside her she finally felt complete. She has looked at Celeborns sleeping face just inches from hers and very slowly she stroked his face and watch him sigh and move closer to her. He woke and looked at her and smiled that very special smile that only was meant for her. For a moment they just lay there looking at each other before she told him the news. He just starred at her first. First with chock and then with wonder. He had placed his hand on her belly but it was to early for him to feel the child. And as the days turned to weeks and the weeks to month's her belly grow. And the very first time she felt the moments of the baby she had gone to him to let their child for the very first time acknowledge her father. Often after that day she has found him watching her when he thought that she wouldn't notice. Finally the day for the birth came and as she lay in the bed her husband passed around in the room, worry in face as she gave birth to their daughter. She hardly screamed as she entered the world and. And as soon as the quick checkup was done she was placed in the arms of her father. Galadriel knew that the image of Celebrian in her fathers arms was the most beautiful image that she has ever seen. Celebrian, that was the name that Celeborn whispered to their daughter. The name he gave her. Then he sat down beside Galadriel on the bed and placed Celebrian in her mothers arms and just sat there watching Galadriel breast feed the baby. 

It was the perfect image of a bliss.  
It was the beginning of years of happiness.

*******  
The End  



End file.
